Wait they're friends?
by Mad As A Hatter 13
Summary: The Avengers have all moved into stark tower and for the most part are getting along, but what happens when someone else moves into the tower? Who is this mysterious man, and how does he know tony so well? And why is he so wary of Dummy?


Summary: The Avengers have all moved into stark tower and for the most part are getting along, but what happens when someone else moves into the tower? Who is this mysterious man, and how does he know tony so well? And why is he so wary of Dummy? Avengers/x-men crossover

Disclaimer: I do not own X-Men or The Avengers.

Warning: There will be swearing.

**Wait they're Friends?**

So once again the Avengers were called into Nick Fury's office to discuss something of vague importance, though Tony firmly states that he just misses them much to Fury's annoyance.

"Come now director it's only been four days since our last meeting surely you can't have missed us that much?" Tony asked with his usual smirk on his face.

Fury merely glared at him before telling him to sit his ass down and shut the hell up. If possible Tony's smirks just widened in response. Then Steve chimed in bringing everyone's attention back to the situation at hand.

"You called us in for a reason sir?"

"Yes, you are getting a new teammate today. Tell me what do you know about mutants?" Fury asked as he took in everyone's reactions. Steve looked mildly confused but there was a small hint of recognition in his eyes. Thor looked completely lost. Natasha and Clint looked as stoic as ever but they seemed a bit more tense. Bruce looked wary. All these reactions he was expecting it was Stark's that threw him. Stark had actually put down his tablet to pay attention. In fact he looked positively interested in the conversation now. This was a historical moment Fury mused. Perhaps he would have to have Agent Hill write this down. He shook his head and continued.

"Mutants are humans who's genetic make-up is slightly different then our own. This allows them to have extra abilities. These can be anything from being able to read people's minds to having control over different elements. The possibilities are endless." Fury explained mostly to Steve and Thor as it seemed that everyone else knew about them.

Steve's face took on a look of awe. "You mean they are real? I had heard rumors about their existence, but they have never been confirmed."

"Yes, they are very real and are quite numerous in number. They are also very good at hiding. Even Shield has trouble tracking them." Fury admitted begrudgingly, "Anyway a few days ago I got contacted by a man called Charles Xavier." Fury started watching as Starks face went from interested to serious in a flash, "He is apparently a very well known person in the mutant world. His is a powerful mind reader and can also control people with his mind. He came to Shield asking for assistance. He said he had a friend who was in need of a change of scenery. Said that he went through a great loss and needed to get away. Said he thought that the Avengers would be good for him, though he didn't explain why, and after examining his powers I believe he would be a great addition to the team. What those powers are, well I will let him demonstrate them in person." Fury stated firmly watching everyone's reaction. Everyone at this point seemed very interested if not a little wary about meeting their new teammate, so he continued, "Now Mr. Xavier was adamant that you meet your new teammate at the tower so let get our asses moving people." Much to his surprise Stark had not made an objection about someone new in his tower.

'_This is going to be interesting'_ Fury thought as he followed his team out.

It wasn't long before everyone was lounging around in the newly named Avenger tower formerly named Stark tower. All were have a mixed feeling about their new teammate and meeting a well known mind reader. Some secrets were best kept as secrets. Stark was the only one who looked completely at ease. Finally, Jarvis chimed up. _Sir there is two men making their up to this floor they should be there in a few seconds._ And just as Jarvis finished the elevator chimed and out came two people.

Everyone stood as a bald older man with wise eyes rolled out in a wheelchair. He was wearing a formal suit. He had an air of calm authority about him that told everyone that he could only be Charles Xavier. The other man looked younger. He had a rougher appearance to him. He was dressed in worn jeans and a white shirt with a leather jacket to complete his look. His eyes held a haunted look to them, one that spoke of great loss. They watched as his eyes wondered around the room taking in everyone's appearance. They watched as his eyes widened as they landed on the last person in the room.

Before either of the newcomers could say anything Fury spoke, "Welcome Mr. Xavier and Logan I hope you had a pleasant trip?"

"Oh yes, we had no trouble getting here, and we are grateful to you for letting us conduct the meeting here. Now let me introduce myself properly. My name is Charles Xavier though my mutant name is Professor X. I am the Headmaster of a school for gifted students much like myself and my companion. And this young gentleman beside me is called Logan. His mutant name is Wolverine. Would you be so kind as to introduce your team?" Charles asked with a knowing smile.

"Yes, right this is Agent Natasha Romanoff, codename Black widow, Agent Clint Barton codename Hawkeye, Bruce Banner he turns into the Hulk, Thor the God of Thunder, Steve Rogers aka Captain America, and Tony Stark aka Iron Man." Fury said pointing to each of them. Charles nodded to everyone of the though his eyes stayed on Tony. His eyes took on a knowing looked as he glance at the man now labeled Logan.

It was then that Logan finally spoke "Tony Stark, well I'll be damned. What have you been up to these days bub?"

Tony shrugged casually before saying "Oh you know saving the world in life risking ways, the usual." As soon those words left his mouth a grin made its way on to his face which was mirrored by Logan.

Logan marched forward to grasp Tony's hand in friendly hand shake as he gave him a one arm hug that was returned.

"So Iron Man has made quite the name for himself, huh Stark?" asked Logan with a smile.

Tony opened his mouth to reply but was interrupted before he could even speak by a stunned Nick Fury. "Wait how the hell do you two know each other?"

"Actually I know both of them," Tony said with a shrug before shooting an apologetic look at Charles, "Sorry about not greeting you properly Charles. I hope you are well? How is everything at the school?" He said before shooting a 'we'll talk later' look at Logan, who just nodded. Charles just smiled "I am quite well Anthony, thank you. And the school is running just fine especially with all the improvements you made." Tony beamed "I'm glad I could help just give me a ring if you ever need any more help."

"Wait, wait, wait!" Fury exclaimed loudly. What the hell is going on here? Stark explain, now!" Fury demanded while the rest of the Avengers looked on in confusion each wondering the same thing as Fury _'what the hell is going on?'_

"Anthony had came to my school a few years ago, and offered some assistance. Because of him we have more advanced technology as well as a jet and he had made quite the donation to the school to improve the living quarters, as well as some other modifications." Charles said calmly to the now flabbergasted Nick Fury.

"Of course I did. If it wasn't for Logan and you I might not have survived that night all those years ago." Tony said bringing even more confusion to the Avengers.

"Might not have survived the night?" Steve questioned with worry lacing his tone.

Tony gave a sigh, "Everyone knows the story of how my parents passed right?" At this question everyone nodded. "It is very well known thanks to those lovely reporters. What is not well known is the reason they crashed and that I was in the car with them." At this everyone's eyes including Fury's widened a little. "Yeah dear old dad was driving. He was drunk and in a foul mood and as usual was taking it out on me. He wasn't paying attention to the road and Maria was too busy blocking everything out to pay any attention to anything. I remember seeing the other car coming towards us as we went into the other lane." His eyes took on a haunted look, but he continued, "I didn't even have time to react. Then there was pain pure blinding pain and everything went dark. When I woke up I was in a bed hooked up to a machine but I wasn't in a hospital. The Professor and Logan came in and explained everything to me. They saved my life that day. Logan was close by and had seen the accident and called Charles who used his powers to stop everyone in the area. Then they checked for survivors. I was the only one so Logan got me out and they both took me to their school to be treated. I was actually there for about 3 months before I was able to leave and during that time I had became very good friends with these two, especially Logan. We are a lot alike personality wise. We drove some of the other people there crazy because of this." Tony paused to share a smirk with Logan, "Then I came back about 2 months later with a series of technology and had someone bring in a new jet for them to use. We kept in contact through the years, and I made a few visits from time to time. We have been friends for quite a few years now and I trust them with my life." With that last statement Tony turned to share a smile with the other two.

Fury and the other avengers looked stunned. How could they not know this about their teammate? The thing that really shocked them was the fact the Tony trusted them, truly trusted them. Not even his team who had fought alongside him in battle had earned that level of trust from him.

"Well I best be off now, got a school full of students to take care of. It was nice meeting all of you, and don't hesitate to call if you need anything Logan." Charles said as Logan nodded in thanks.

"I will walk you out Charles." Fury said as he walked towards the door trying to process everything he had learned today. He looked back and gave everyone a nod before following Charles out the door.

Everyone stood there quietly before Clint spoke up "So Director Fury didn't tell us what your power was, I mean obviously Stark knows if that grin is anything to go by, but mind filling the rest of us in?"

Logan just sighed before he held out his hands and let his Blades come out. The rest of the team stared in awe except for Tony who had seen this all before.

"They are pretty sweet right? They are made out of Adamantium. It is one of the strongest metals in the world, but that's not all is it?" Tony said looking at Logan with a wider grin.

"I also have super fast healing powers. Any injuries I get heal themselves. It don't matter how I am injured I will get up and walk away. I even got shot a few times in the head, the healing wound pushed out the bullet and closed up, I got up and walked away like it was nothing." Logan said with a shrug.

"Now that is just wicked!" said Clint with a grin.

"Yeah yeah, now no more time for chatter I got to show our new teammate around starting with the lab follow me!" Tony said before taking off towards the lab with Logan following him. When they finally entered the lab Tony made a dramatic gesture with his hands. Well, what do you think? Logan glanced around the room unable to keep the impressed look off his face.

"Impressive very impressive Stark, you have quite collection of toys down here."

Tony smiled but it soon faltered. He hesitated before asking "You got shot in the head?"

Logan sighed, "I'm fine Stark. Honestly, I fell unconscious for a few minutes before the wound healed. It didn't even go that deep. No inner damage done. I'm fine" he said firmly as he watched Stark relax. After that the conversation went smoothly both of them catching up on the stuff they missed, but there was one thing Tony had avoided mentioning and that was worrying.

It was a good hour before Logan couldn't help himself from asking "Hey Stark what is with the light in your chest?"

Tony froze before taking a deep breath. "You remember how I told you about me becoming a hero, Iron Man?" Logan just nodded. "Well I never told you what events happen that led to me becoming Iron Man." Then he took a deep breath and stated to tell his old friend everything beginning with Afghanistan and ending with having to kill Stane. By the end of the story Logan was furious.

"I can't believe that motherfucker did that!" he yelled. He was like a father figure to you and he tried to kill you!?" Logan took a deep breath before pulling out his lighter.

'_I need a smoke_' Logan thought before pulling out a cigar and lighting it. He took a long drag closing his eyes to savor it. When he opened them he saw Stark glaring at the cigar before turning that glare on to him.

"What did I say about smoking in my Lab?" Stark asked while still glaring?

"Umm not too?' Logan said with a sheepish shrug but he still didn't put it out.

"Put it out Logan. This is your only warning."Tony said seriously.

"Or you'll do what stark?" Logan asked with a grin.

Stark's face took on a grin as well before he said "Dummy code 662934."

Logan looked confused but before he could say anything a robot holding a fire extinguisher came out of nowhere and started spraying him with it. In a matter of few seconds Logan was covered and threw his now ruined cigar to the floor watching warily as the robot pointed the fire extinguisher towards itself then back at Logan in a way that Logan could only interpreted as 'I'm watching you.' As the robot rolled away he turned to see Stark laughing at him. So he grab a hand full of the substance covering him and threw it at his face. After seeing Stark's stunned face Logan started to laugh with Stark soon joining him. That was also the last time that Logan ever tried to smoke in Stark's lab.

**The End**

**A/N: Please review and tell me what you think! If you enjoyed this story then please check out its sequel. Its called 'Once Friends, Now Lovers'.**


End file.
